<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Swear to God I Am Not Saving Your Sorry Asses Again!" (But he Does) by pixelatedWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159002">"I Swear to God I Am Not Saving Your Sorry Asses Again!" (But he Does)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedWriter/pseuds/pixelatedWriter'>pixelatedWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of this? Based off a rp, But that isn't important, Danganronpa isnt relevant but they exist here so, He just won't die, He probably carries the black plague, If it was followin plot Yosuke would be fucking dead, Its important you pay attention to the tags, Multi, Neither will Adachi, Not the actual ficlets, Or a roach, Ren is a dumbass, Ren is basically Kenny, So would Dojima, Well the characters and relationships, as fucking usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedWriter/pseuds/pixelatedWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets that connect and the gang gets into a big mess<br/>S1E1: FOR SCIENCE!<br/>S1E2: Yusuke Commits Tax Fraud</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru &amp; Aigis, Adachi Tohru &amp; Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke &amp; Persona 4 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Mishima Yuuki, Persona 4 Protagonist &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Relationships to be Added as Plot Progresses, persona 4 protagonist &amp; aigis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For Science!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't meant to be taken seriously or make any sense at all. Fuck you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my God."<br/>
"Hi, Yu-"<br/>
"Oh. My God."<br/>
Narukami Yu? Yeah, he was having a nice day. He went out and visited Yosuke. That was always nice, his Partner always estatic to see him. They weren't best friends for nothing. Every moment they spent together was great<br/>
Really. But right now isn't the best time<br/>
They were in the middle of playing some music game when Yu's phone rang. Not giving it a second thought, he had picked it up. On the other end of the line rang a robotic voice he had come to know over the past few months<br/>
"...Hello, Yu-San?"<br/>
"Hello Aigis."<br/>
Yosuke seemed to only just now realise he wasn't paying attention to the game and paused it, sitting beside him and trying his best to seem like he wasn't spying on Yu's conversation. Was it jealousy that he was actually speaking to a female? Wow. Scandalous.<br/>
...<br/>
Heh.<br/>
"..san, are you listening?"<br/>
Right.<br/>
"Apologies. I'm with Yosuke right now. He's distracting me."<br/>
Yosuke then had the audacity to look offended, and Yu simply gave him a blank stare of innocence.<br/>
"Ah. Well, that... isn't the most important thing at hand. I implore you to come back to the Inn... There's a... ah... problem."<br/>
Aigis? Sounding vaguely discomforted or worried? Concerning.<br/>
"...What happened."<br/>
"You see...-"<br/>
There was a sudden whoosh of air, as if the phone had been yanked from her hands. Yu heard a muffled shout of "TOHRU-" on the other line before hearing someone else begin to speak.<br/>
"Rat's dead."<br/>
"...I was unaware the Amagi Inn had rats, Adachi."<br/>
Silence for a moment.<br/>
"...He didn't mean... literal rats, Yu,"<br/>
Aigis spoke softly. It took him a few moments to realise what that meant.<br/>
"Oh mother-"<br/>
"So I assume this means you'll be back soon?"<br/>
Yu didn't even bother responding. Instead, he hung up the phone and got up, leaving Yosuke's in a hurry, the boy following him.<br/>
"The hell is happening, partner?"<br/>
"That idiot got himself killed again."<br/>
Yu never thought he would see the day where Yosuke looked at him as if he had lost every single marble he ever had.<br/>
...Okay maybe he saw this one coming.<br/>
"Died? Again?"<br/>
"...If I said magic, would you believe me?"<br/>
"No!"<br/>
"..."<br/>
Yu simply left.<br/>
Soon enough, the Amagi Inn was in sight, and Yu walked to the room his friends were renting. He knocked on it, Aigis answering.<br/>
"Two doors down."<br/>
Yu nodded and walked down two more doors. He knocked again. This time, a blonde girl with pigtails answered.<br/>
"...Hiiiiiii-"<br/>
She was smiling, but her smile died as soon as she saw him.<br/>
"What did you do this time, Takamaki."<br/>
"...Science?"<br/>
"...Science."<br/>
"Yes. We did it for science."<br/>
Yu considered himself to be a man to respect women. Today, however, he really wanted to slap her for the sheer idiocy of that statement.<br/>
"Where is he?"<br/>
"On the floor."<br/>
Yu walked inside, not even bothering to wait for Takamaki to allow him in. Inside the room, he saw Goro Akechi, a goddamn DETECTIVE for the love of god, poking the corpse of Ren Amamiya.<br/>
"This... Is the fourth goddamn time this week."<br/>
"Your point?"<br/>
"He died for the FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK FOR SCIENCE??? THATS YOUR EXCUSE?"<br/>
"...Yes."<br/>
"Why am I friends with you people."<br/>
Takamaki shrugged as Yu pulled a revival bead from his pocket with a sigh. He crushed it in his fist and let the dust fall upon Ren's body.<br/>
A few minutes later, he sat up like nothing happened.<br/>
"Hi, Yu. Weren't you supposed to be at Hanamura's?"<br/>
Yu onky gave him a deadpan stare. Ren adverted his gaze, clearly unnerved.<br/>
"Sooooo-"<br/>
"Do that again and your sixth death will be by my hands."<br/>
"...Okay then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yusuke Commits Tax Fraud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You fucking heard me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuke was a normal man, most of the time. Asides from the fact he is a literal starving artist and cannot get enough money to save his own goddamn life.<br/>Good thing Mishima is there to help him through all of this. His husband was always there for him, through good and bad, and was pretty much carrying the goddamn household with his obscene paycheck he somehow gets biweekly.<br/>Once upon a time, Yusuke tried to ask him where he got this money from. Mishima avoided the question, simply stating that, if he told him, he would have to kill him.<br/>Life was good, until the day they got a letter in the mail from their friend Sonia Nevermind, alerting them of the local government deciding to raise taxes. Seeing as Yusuke was, frankly, poor as shit, this was not a good thing.<br/>Panicked, he turned to the internet, a vain attempt to find solutions to his current pandemic.<br/>It was then the artist found what would soon become his greatest ally. Tax fraud.<br/>Upon first committing this heinous act, he witnessed a refund larger than he anticipated. He actually had money for once. It was addicting.<br/>So, year after year, he continued this. Up until the IRS had enough of his shit and burst down his goddamn door like the FBI.<br/>Mishima was alarmed, cradling their lobster son, Sherlock, in his arms as he watched his husband get dragged off by the police for committing a felony.<br/>Sherlock made confused clicking sounds as Mishima gently stroked its back, tears stinging his eyes.<br/>"Papa will be back soon,"<br/>He assured the lobster son,<br/>"I'll make sure of it."<br/>Three days later someone blew up the goddamn prison and all the inmates ran free. Yusuke arrived home safely and nobody ever learned of Mishima's collusions with the Yakuza.<br/>wait fuck i blew his cover theyre coming for me oh god oh fu-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>